


Worki z solą

by SzmaragDrac



Series: Fikaton 2016 Mirriel [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: Mirriel, Fikaton 2016 Mirriel, Gen, Kid Winchesters, Pre-Canon, bezslashowo :D, największy wróg Deana
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzmaragDrac/pseuds/SzmaragDrac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ojciec był na polowaniu i zostawił ich samych na kilka dni, więc Sam wpadł do ich pokoju hotelowego jak bomba, powróciwszy ze szkoły, i już miał rzucić się na swoje łóżko celem dłuższego odpoczynku, kiedy zauważył, że coś jest nie tak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worki z solą

— Dean! Deeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Kochanie, wróciłem!  
  
Ojciec był na polowaniu i zostawił ich samych na kilka dni, więc Sam wpadł do ich pokoju hotelowego jak bomba, powróciwszy ze szkoły, i już miał rzucić się na swoje łóżko celem dłuższego odpoczynku, kiedy zauważył, że coś jest nie tak. Cofnął się ostrożnie na korytarz i zerknął na numerek na drzwiach. Piętnaście, dobrze, czyli to ich pokój. Spojrzał zatem z powrotem do środka, będąc pewnym, że ktoś się do nich włamał.  
  
Ale nie. Przyjrzał się dokładnie postaci siedzącej po turecku na łóżku Deana i po kilkusekundowej obserwacji stwierdził, że to jednak jest jego brat.  
  
— Dean — powiedział i przycupnął na swoim posłaniu. — Dean, ty... robisz zadania z matematyki. Odrabiasz pracę domową?  
  
Dean posłał mu zirytowane spojrzenie i zasłonił się podręcznikiem, na okładce którego namalowany był jakiś dzieciak z szerokim uśmiechem i walcem w dłoniach.  
  
— Przeszkadzasz mi — fuknął i wskazał palcem drzwi. — Idź sobie.  
  
Sam kompletnie go zignorował i rozłożył się wygodniej.  
  
— Chodzi o tego ducha? — spytał, uśmiechając się złośliwie. — Dean, to naprawdę nic złego, że nie umiesz policzyć worków z solą, a potwory się z ciebie nabijaj...  
  
— Cicho bądź, Sammy! — przerwał mu brat i oskarżycielsko wycelował w niego długopisem. — Nic nie wiesz! Przestawiałeś je bez przerwy i mi się myliło!  
  
Sam zarechotał, podkładając sobie poduszkę pod głowę, po czym zerknął na notatki Deana. Zmrużył oczy, starając się rozszyfrować jego bazgroły.  
  
— Coś tam jednak wiem — powiedział. — Inaczej nie zauważyłbym, że masz błąd w przykładzie _ce_. — Kiwnął głową w kierunku zeszytu rozłożonego u stóp Deana.  
  
Brat stęknął z oburzeniem i zakrył notatnik stopą.  
  
— Nie wtrącaj się — zażądał.  
  
Sam wzruszył ramionami i zamknął oczy, chcąc uciąć sobie drzemkę. Już robiło mu się błogo, przyjemnie i całkiem wszystko jedno, kiedy coś usłyszał.  
  
— ...ąd?  
  
— Co? — spytał, otwierając oczy.  
  
— Gdzie ten błąd — powtórzył Dean beznamiętnie.  
  
Sam podparł się na rękach i powrócił do pozycji siedzącej.  
  
— Tam na początku. Jak dzielisz przez ułamek, to mnożysz przez jego odwrotność, a ty żeś pomnożył przez ułamek przeciwny.  
  
— Szlag — mruknął Dean i zabrał się za poprawianie przykładu. — Całe na marne.  
  
Sam obserwował przez chwilę, jak brat skreśla cyfry i liczy od nowa. Lata temu zauważył, że Dean pisał ósemkę inaczej niż on sam i tata — rysował ją jednym pociągnięciem długopisu, tak jakby kreślił tor figury łyżwiarskiej, podczas gdy Sam oraz ojciec malowali dwa kółka, jedno nad drugim. Uśmiechnął się lekko.  
  
— Pomóc ci? — zaproponował w końcu.  
  
Dean posłał mu wiele mówiące spojrzenie.  
  
— To ja ci mam pomagać w lekcjach! — huknął. — Ja jestem starszym bratem!  
  
— No, i raz mi pomogłeś — odparł Sam, robiąc coś, co jego brat nazywał „suczą twarzą”. — W biologii, w dziale poświęconym anatomii człowieka i jego rozmnażaniu.  
  
Dean zarechotał.  
  
— Więc daruj sobie takie _starszobratowanie_. Odganiałem cię wtedy! — dodał Sam obronnie.  
  
— Ale piątkę żeś dostał! — wytknął mu Dean.  
  
— Na pewno nie dzięki tobie. Myślę, że rady typu „Ubierz się jak człowiek, a nie jak zwykle, bo inaczej nici z randki, a co dopiero z okazji do robienia dzieci” albo „Nic nie gadaj o demonach, to nie sprzyja prokreacji” nie są odpowiednie na sprawdzian w szkole.  
  
Dean tylko machnął ręką i znowu zaczął liczyć, Sam natomiast chciał wrócić do drzemki, ale skutecznie przeszkadzały mu w tym cierpiętnicze westchnienia brata, które wydawał z siebie co kilka sekund.  
  
— Kto normalny dzieli siedemnaście i trzy piąte przez osiem i czternaście piętnastych? — wybuchł w końcu. — I żeby to jeszcze był koniec, ale nie, tu jeszcze każą mi to pomnożyć przez minus cztery siódme!  
  
Sam westchnął, pożegnał się z wizją przyjemnej drzemki, kaszlnął i otworzył oczy.  
  
— Daj mi to, zrobię ci — powiedział i chciał sięgnąć po zeszyt brata, ale Dean odsunął się, wyciągając rękę w tył.  
  
— Nie — odparł. — Ja sam.  
  
— Aż tak ci te duchy zalazły za skórę? — spytał ze śmiechem Sam i podniósł podręcznik Deana, po czym zaczął go bezmyślnie kartkować. Zauważył, że gdzieniegdzie na marginesach Dean miał powypisywane rzędy cyferek, ale jako że otoczone one były różowymi serduszkami i damskimi imionami, zwątpił, by były to matematyczne notatki brata. — Nie martw się, ja i tata będziemy zawsze liczyli worki, żadne potworzysko już się nie będzie z ciebie śmiało — zapewnił.  
  
Dean uchylił się, kiedy Sam chciał pogłaskać go po głowie.  
  
— Nie zabieraj mi roli starszego brata — zaprotestował i, jakby na przekór, poczochrał Samowi włosy. Sam zachichotał, na co Dean uśmiechnął się szeroko. _No, tak ma być!_ , pomyślał. — I umiem liczyć. Więc robię moją pracę domową. To nie ma nic wspólnego z duchami.  
  
— Jasne — potwierdził Sam, szczerząc się. — W przykładzie _ef_ masz siedem ósmych na minusie, nie plusie — dodał konspiracyjnym szeptem, pokazując palcem na notatki Deana.  
  
— Sam!  
  
— No co?  
  
Patrzyli na siebie przez kilka sekund, po czym Dean pokręcił głową i przesiadł się na jego łóżko.  
  
— No to dawaj, Einsteinie — powiedział, rozkładając się wygodnie i prawie zrzucając Sama. — Porachujmy sobie razem.  
  
Zeszyt miarowo wypełniał się kolejnymi rzędami cyferek i kiedy wreszcie skończyli, Dean wyciągnął się na posłaniu brata, aż mu coś strzeliło w kościach.  
  
— Wiesz — zaczął Sam po chwili, kładąc się obok niego. — To w sumie nic złego, że nie lubisz matmy. Ja nie lubię Grety z mojej klasy w tej szkole, a jakoś żyję.  
  
— Mam ci ją zastrzelić? — spytał Dean.  
  
Sam szturchnął go ramieniem i zaśmiał się.  
  
— Nie — odparł. — Chodzi mi o to, że jesteś dobry w innych rzeczach. Strzelaniu na przykład. No i... — zawahał się, ale w zasadzie pal sześć, Dean i tak wypominał mu księżniczkowatość na każdym kroku — ...dla mnie i tak jesteś najlepszym starszym bratem. Nie musisz być idealny. — Wzruszył ramionami. — A już na pewno nie musisz dostosowywać się do jakichś ogólnych reguł tworzonych przez nudnych ludzi żyjących w przeświadczeniu, że duchy nie istnieją.  
  
Dean przez chwilę się nie odzywał i Sam zerknął na niego, zaniepokojony, ale brat tylko leżał i uśmiechał się lekko.  
  
— Jestem twoim jedynym starszym bratem, więc logiczne, że jestem najlepszy — powiedział w końcu, ale w jego głosie nie było słuchać zwyczajowego sarkazmu. — Kiepawy komplement.  
  
Sam rzucił w niego poduszką.


End file.
